


Eros

by KotoriYui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (even I'm embarrassed lmao), (first of all this has nothing to do with YOI :V), Comedy, Humor, Jealousy, Kinky stuff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Aomine, Requested/Prompt fic, Teasing, Two Shot, bold kise, embarrassed aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: Desperate for help, Kise can only think of Aomine as his savior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina3491](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina3491/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yô -0-)/  
> This is a requested/prompt fic, and it was supposed to be a single chapter, but because this was requested months ago I feel bad for taking so long with it (of course I have my reasons), so I decided to post what I already have ( ;v; I hope you can forgive me by the end of the whole fic girl)
> 
> Anyways, the prompt is great *3* I mean I got so very excited about it xD I only hope I can write something as nice as the prompt haha. 
> 
> Prompt (summarized): During a photoshoot Kise is requested to make an erotic face, but no matter how much he tried his expression would never be erotic enough, thus the photoshoot is postponed to a different day. Desperate for help, Kise can only think of Aomine as his savior.  
> asdasd *µ*)b good shit if I may say so again minna lmao
> 
> Before starting reading, beware that English isn't my native language thus there's lots of ugly mistakes ahead pvp I'm sorry!  
> Enjoy ;D ~

Sitting down on the couch, Kise looked at Aomine’s name on the bright screen of his smartphone. His thumb made its way to the other male’s name over and over again, yet it always hesitated just before tapping on it. Kise’s resolve to call the blue haired male would always vanish in the end. And he needed Aomine’s help so much right now. Well, truth to be told, he needed help from someone, it didn’t really have to be Aomine, however for the kind of problem he had at the moment, the blue haired male was the only one that came up to his mind. Besides, he still remembered the bet they had made before that one-on-one match he had finally been able to win, even if out of pure luck──still a win was a win.

“Be a man Kise!” He demanded himself, eyes glistening with determination.

Gaining courage, Kise’s thumb finally tapped on Aomine’s name, and the next second a green phone popped up on the screen right under the other’s name. A faint beep came from the device, which made the blond’s heart race on his chest. Kise was nervous. Truly nervous. He wasn’t even paying much attention at the embarrassment welling up inside him. He knew that the moment he did, Kise would be unable to ask for help; and he needed help _desperately_.

“Yeah?” Aomine’s deep voice finally sounded through the phone, and Kise’s mouth let out an odd sound; something between a moan and a growl. He couldn’t help it──nervousness, embarrassment, even anxiety were especially overwhelming him after hearing his voice.

“Oi Kise, if you want to play a prank at least hide your number idiot.” Aomine sounded upset. Kise trembled slightly.

“J-Jeez Aominecchi, I was thinking of something.” There was no way back now.

“Think before calling.” Was Aomine’s short reply.

“You have no patience~” The blond bemoaned.

“It’s not that I don’t have patience, it’s that you make me lose it.”

“Tché~”

“So, why would you call?”

“What? Can’t I call a friend?”

“I’m hanging up.” Aomine said in a deadpan tone.

“Ah no, no! Okay, okay, I’ll tell you the true reason. Don’t hang up Aominecchi!” He couldn’t escape anymore now. However, how was he supposed to ask for something like that? Knowing Aomine as well as he did, Kise was sure that said male wouldn’t even hear him out until the very end.

“So?” Aomine’s irritated tone of voice reached his ears. Kise felt pressured to such an extent that he couldn’t even breathe properly. Why did this kind of things happen to him, only?

“I-I can’t tell you on the phone.” His trembling voice uttered. “Can you come over to my place later?” It was the only way he had to fully convince Aomine to help him. In last case he could always lock the door of his house and hide the key until Aominecchi was convinced; because he was sure that not even with the excuse of the bet he would be able to do it easily.

“Huh? You’re such a pain in the butt, tsk.”

“Please Aominecchi.” Kise begged desperately over the phone.

He heard a soft sigh and then, “Okay. I’ll be there later.”

Kise beamed at his words. “Thank you, Aominecchi!” He was still terribly nervous and anxious, yet some of his negativity subsided. He felt slightly relieved. “Then, I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you later.”

“See you later.” He hung up after Aomine. Putting the phone over the small table in front of his couch, Kise leaned back against it to rest a little before Aomine’s arrival. He worried over their future talk over and over until his eyes gave in and he fell into a comfortable sleep. Still, he couldn’t help but wish for everything to work out in the deepest of his fading conscience.

 

* * *

 

“What… the hell did you say?” Asking that, Aomine fell down on the couch. The blue haired male was skeptical. His eyes looked at Kise in bewilderment, while said man looked everywhere but at him. He thought he had heard things, or that maybe this was some kind of prank; nevertheless, Kise’s flushed cheeks made him awfully aware that what he had heard just now, was pure reality.

“I-I need you to… to h-help me to be erotic.” Being forced to repeat the same thing, Kise could only shrink under Aomine’s confused and incredulous gaze. The shame he felt was beyond any kind of embarrassment he had ever felt before. It just──couldn’t be compared to anything.

“Kise──” Having recovered from the shocking words, Aomine scowled at Kise. “──have you lost your mind?” He sounded dangerously upset. Kise swallowed hard, but in no way would he back down now after having come so far.

“J-Just listen to me until the end okay? I need your help for real. While in a photoshoot for an advertisement of a pleasure gel, my manager and the photographer told me to make an erotic expression. I tried my best, but no matter what I did, they said that it wasn’t good enough. Thus they told me to think of when I’m having sex with my girlfriend, but I don’t have one at the moment. Oh of course if I wanted I could pretty much have anyone I want, but you know… I’m not interested right now.” Kise was rambling at this point, he knew it. He also knew that he sounded way too full of himself, although it was all the pure truth, but it wasn’t intentional; his nervousness was totally controlling him.

“Anyways, I couldn’t just tell them that right? So I tried my best again and again, and in the end, they told me to stop and changed it to a different day. The next photoshoot will be tomorrow, so I’m running out of time. And then I remembered about you.” Kise looked at the blue haired boy with desperation in his golden orbs. “Aominecchi, you’re the only one who can help me!”

“You’re out of your mind Kise. No way in hell. Go jerk off in front of a mirror or something.”

“I thought of that too, but it can’t be. My manager explicitly said that I needed to think of the moment I’m having sex with my girlfriend, so I need someone else to help me.” Although embarrassed, Kise explained everything very seriously.

“You… Do you even understand what the fuck you’re saying? You’re pretty much asking me to have sex with you, idiot!”

“Wha──” Now that he thought well, he was indeed asking that to Aomine. Blood rushed to his face. He was such an idiot! But, what else could he do? He was in need of help right now. Besides, they didn’t really need to have sex. “We──You don’t need to have sex with me. I just need you to help me to make an erotic expression!” Kise himself, didn’t even know what the hell he was saying anymore.

“Then go ask one of your fans to do it, since you can pretty much have anyone you want…” Aomine stated repeating the blond’s words one by one. For some reason, he felt extremely annoyed at them.

“You know I can’t go ask that to a girl.”

“Why not? I’m sure they would be willing to help you without complaining.” This time he felt annoyed at his own words. The fact that they were, most likely, true only irritated him even more.

“I-I can’t.”

“Why not──” Suddenly it hit him; Kise’s reason to not ask a girl for help had to clearly be that. “Kise, don’t tell me that you’re a virgin…”

Blood rushed to the blond’s face yet again. Shocked, he looked everywhere but at Aomine, stammering incoherent words. The blue haired male smirked in amusement.

“So it’s that… I should have known.” He didn’t feel so upset anymore. On the contrary.

“Jeez Aominecchi!! W-What about you?” Kise asked out of pure frustration. He didn’t like having Aomine making fun of him.

The blue haired boy’s smirk widened. “What do you think?” He threw another question at Kise’s, so that he could tease him even more.

The blond looked at him bewildered, mouth opening and closing a couple of times. He didn’t know what to think. Was Aominecchi experienced? Surprising as it may be, Aomine was popular, Momoi had told him already. But being popular and being experienced in _that_ field, were two totally different things. Kise himself was a good example of that. Nevertheless, there was something else bothering him. He didn’t know the reason nonetheless, but the simple fact of imagining Aomine with someone else, provided him a strange and unpleasant feeling. It almost reminded him of── _jealousy_. Why would he feel jealous? Nonsense.

“Anyways, that’s not the point. Aominecchi──” Because the frustration he felt at his previous thoughts was unnerving him, Kise ended up sounding very annoyed. “You can’t refuse.”

“Huh?”

“Have you forgotten of our bet?”

Aomine’s shoulders twitched at the question. Their bet──he had completely forgotten it. Having promised to do whatever the other wanted, had been their childish bet before starting that one-on-one match. However, having in mind the amount of time Kise had taken to decide what he wanted, Aomine assumed that he had forgotten it as well. But it seems that he was completely wrong. Still, he was totally crazy if he thought that Aomine would just go and agree with whatever he came up with because of a ridiculous bet. Besides, he had lost in an unfair way, so the bet should be ignored.

“Are you stupid? That bet shouldn’t even exist to begin with. You know too well that I only lost because of Momoi’s friend. If she hadn’t distracted me, no way in hell would I have lost.” Aomine explained.

“Oh really? But as long as I’m concerned a win is a win. So Aominecchi, fulfill your part of the bet.” Kise demanded vehemently. Aomine scowled at him in irritation. Although he would like to argue back he had no idea what to say. Kise was right, he also agreed. Had he been the one in the blond’s position, he would have said the exact same thing. However, he was in a situation of life or death. He couldn’t afford to let the blond win their verbal fight either.

“You’re crazy. Anyways, no is no so you’ll have to find a different solution. I wish you luck.” Mentally sighing in relief, the blue haired male got up from the couch in order to leave the blond’s house. However, as soon as his feet walked a few steps towards the living room’s door, Kise’s words forced him to stop right then and there.

“Ah really? Fine. Okay. Tché, I knew I should have thought better and asked for help to senpai, or Kagamicchi or──”

Kise had no idea what had happened, but before he could even finish his complaint, Aomine’s large hand grabbing him by the arm roughly, cut him off. He looked at the blue haired teen through widened eyes, completely confused and lost.

“Don’t you dare Kise!” Aomine growled darkly. He got so angry at the mention of the other two, that he felt like killing the jerks right away. As if he would let them touch Kise with their filthy hands. Tsk, never!

Wait──what?

His blue orbs widened bit by bit as realization hit him. What had he just thought? Why had he just thought such a thing? Why on earth would he care if Kise’s senpai or Kagami touched him in an intimate way?

“Ao...minecchi?” Kise’s voice brought him back to reality. He regarded the blond seriously, pondering about their── _his_ current position. As things were right now, if he refused helping Kise then the idiot would, most likely, ask for the help of the other two bastards, and he couldn’t let that happen; no matter what. He had no idea why, but the fact that he disliked the idea of someone else helping Kise, was real. It upset him beyond reason. Thus, and without thinking further about that, Aomine took his decision.

“Fine. I’ll help you.”

Kise looked at the other teen taken aback. “R-Really?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, so don’t make me repeat it or I’ll change my mind!” Aomine growled exasperated.

“Ah no. Okay!” Kise beamed at Aomine’s decision. “Thank you, Aominecchi!” His lips formed a very wide and lively smile. Aomine only felt more irritated, but he decided to ignore the blond for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it so far? I hope entertaining enough xD  
> I have a lot of the next part written already but it's far from being finished ;v; I tend to go on and on and on when it comes to smut lmao (of course this doesn't mean that it'll be good, so don't expect too much ;V) Anyways, I'll try to hurry up with it so that I can post it asap ovo)b (wait for it girl x] !!)
> 
> Thanks for reading so far (and once again I'm very sorry for all the mistakes) ~  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yô minna -0-)/ 
> 
> First of all let me apologize for taking so long to post the rest of the fic (especially to the person who requested it TuT I feel awful, and I could try to justify myself, but there’s not a plausible reason for my delay this time aside from getting too much into gaming pvp tales of series games ruined me and it’s hard to actually find time to do anything other than playing some more xD; for that I’m sorry.) 
> 
> Anyways, it was hard writing this part xD bc my English lacks in a lot of shit and then I wanted to write in a certain way and keep it up until the end but ended up failing really bad *cries* oh well, hopefully you’ll still be able to enjoy this as much as it’s possible; though don’t expect too much from it, really!   
> That said, and once again, beware that English isn't my native language thus there's lots of ugly mistakes ahead pvp I'm sorry!   
> Enjoy ;D ~

Aomine had said he would help him, out of pure anger. However, as he entered in the blond’s room, while looking at his surroundings, he wondered if he would be able to do it at all. Kise was pretty, even he could see that and admit it, but in the end he was a guy. Having to help a guy to be erotic was kind of surreal. He just couldn’t imagine it. But, he had his pride, so he would fulfill the blond’s request. If he didn’t, he knew that someone else would and he wouldn’t let that happen. 

“So Kise, tell me again, why the hell is a full-length mirror like that in front of the bed?” Aomine questioned pointing at the heavy-looking object; he couldn’t even imagine what Kise had done to move it so close to the bed on his own. Or had he gotten help from some other guy? Wait; why was he even feeling irritated over that right now?

“Ah, that’s because I need to see my expressions and decide which one I want to make in the photoshoot. Don’t mind it.” Kise said nonchalantly. Aomine’s eyes observed him in disbelief. How idiot could he get to be? Did he even know what that meant? But, he wouldn’t complain; Aomine would make sure to make him regret it later. Perhaps things would turn out to be fun. All in all, his previous irritation was gone and that’s what mattered.

“What am I supposed to do then?” The blue haired man asked, wanting to sound uninterested. It was not that he was interested anyways, however since he first saw the mirror and after Kise’s excuse about it, he may have gotten a tiny bit more into it──perhaps curious was the right word to describe how he felt.

“Ah──w-well...” Kise was insecure all of a sudden. He wanted help; he needed it desperately, but now that they were in his room, he felt nervous. He really had no idea what to do, or how to do it. He wasn’t an idiot, yet he felt so inferior to Aomine... He really disliked this feeling, but he couldn’t do anything to change it. Aominecchi was experienced already, so he had to get over that fact. Soon enough, he too would gain some experience on that field. He knew that they wouldn’t go all the way──they were both guys and Aomine was crazy about girls; well developed girls, thus he would be unable to have sex with him. Even knowing all that, Kise felt strangely disappointed.

Aomine, on the other hand, was enjoying seeing Kise’s flustered expressions. He knew that the blond had to be feeling insecure having in mind that he was a virgin. Yet, and because he wanted to get some sort of revenge against him, he decided to tease him some more. Kise, he had noticed many times now, could be really cute, so he would explore that side of his.

“Hum… helping you to be erotic huh? Well then for now, you will undress.”

Kise watched him instantly. “What? Why?” He asked alarmed, cheeks redder than seconds ago.

“Why do you think?” Aomine deadpanned.

“Ah jeez, you don’t need to get angry.”

“Then don’t make stupid questions and undress already.”

“O-Okay, okay jeez~” Kise bemoaned pulling at the hem of his yellow and white shirts. Hesitantly, due to the embarrassment welling up within him, his fingers pulled the clothing all the way up his body. The sudden but expected cool temperature of his room enveloped him, in total contrast with his burning face and ears. He was a guy, and so was Aominecchi. They had seen each other naked many times before, but never had he felt this ashamed. He felt completely exposed. He knew that this was happening because he was feeling self conscious, still──it felt so odd.

Aomine’s blue eyes observed Kise carefully. They ran the blond from his flushed face to his naked torso, and he felt how his heart skipped a beat all of a sudden at the sight. He had seen Kise naked──fully naked before, but he had never paid him attention. Why would he? Kise was a guy and he was  _ not _ interested in guys. He only liked girls, especially if they were cute and had big breasts like his favorite idol. She was perfect. A goddess. Yet, here he was, getting all worked up over a flat-chested body── _ a guy _ . There was something wrong with him to find Kise’s masculine torso incredibly sexy,  _ especially _ his nipples that for a while now were driving him crazy. They looked awfully appetizing. This had to be a joke. A bad joke. When he thought of helping Kise, he thought he would feel more displeased, perhaps disgusted even, and yet he was suddenly getting into it and they hadn’t even done a single thing──not to mention that Kise was only half naked.

“Tsk” He clicked his tongue annoyed at himself.

Kise heard him, and concerned that the blue haired male would back down now, he opened his mouth. “Uhm Aominecchi──”

He was cut off by Aomine’s demanding tone nonetheless. “Kise, come closer.”

Confused but without much thinking, Kise did as he was told. The blond got closer to the blue haired male sitting at the edge of his bed, the mirror slightly distanced from him. 

Seeing the blond close enough, Aomine pulled him down by the wrist. Kise almost lost his balance, but fortunately he was fast enough to support himself with his free hand on Aomine’s shoulder. His knee too found its way between Aomine’s legs, finding support on the mattress. The bed creaked slightly.

Kise was confused.

“Aominecchi, what──” The rest of his question died in his throat when Kise felt Aomine’s free hand running through the skin of his back. His fingers twitched over the blue haired man’s shoulder. He had no idea what Aomine was doing to him, but it felt oddly pleasant. He found himself suddenly craving for more.

It felt so good... Way too good for his own good, if that even made sense. By touching the blond’s body, Aomine was expecting to, perhaps, feel displeased, and yet the more his fingers explored the other man’s skin, the more he cursed himself mentally for enjoying the sensation left against them. Kise’s skin was smooth. Warm. Addictive to the touch. The way his fingertips traveled up and down the blond’s spine, again and again, confirmed all that and much more. Aomine doubted that he would get tired of touching Kise now──but since he had to help him, he might as well enjoy it right?

While his hand kept massaging smooth flesh, Aomine’s blue eyes observed the blond’s pinkish nipples for several seconds. The more he looked at them, the more a strangely strong will would grow within him. He was close; oh so close of losing his control… He felt Kise’s body twitching against his hand as it caressed his waist. The blond arched his back ever so slightly at the sensation, and the view was so incredibly appetizing that he finally succumbed to his desires. His fingers pushed against Kise’s back, intentionally pulling him closer. Without hesitation, his mouth found its way to the blond’s nipple right in front of his eyes. His lips enveloped it eagerly──his mouth tasted it shamelessly. Aomine’s heart leapt at his own action. For a while now he had wanted to do this so badly… Now that he was finally doing it, he would enjoy himself to the fullest.

Kise, on the other hand, froze. Aomine’s unexpected action had shocked him so much, that he was unable to properly react for several seconds; and when he did, it was to try to get away from the blue haired male.

“Ao-Aominecchi… what are you──oww…” Kise felt teeth biting him──Aomine had bitten his nipple. “W-Wait… t-that hurts.”

Aomine released the blond’s wrist. Said male moved his hand to the blue haired man’s shoulder without much thinking. Having now support from both his hands, Kise felt more comfortable. Meanwhile, Aomine held now the blond’s torso with his large hands, slightly pulling him closer.

“Does it only hurt?” Aomine asked, Kise’s nipple between his lips.

“Wha- Of course.” Kise replied clearly confused and slightly irritated.

“Hum…” Aomine hummed as he pondered about something. Not too long after, he added, “Then, let’s try something different.”

“Eh?” Kise didn’t have much time to react. The other male attacked his body mercilessly.

Aomine’s mouth sucked Kise’s nipple softly, while the thumb of one of his hands searched for the other nipple. Once it found it, his finger massaged it in slow circular motions, and Aomine felt how the blond’s body twitched ever so slightly in response to his actions. A sudden feeling of satisfaction invaded him. Without hesitation, Aomine’s lips released the tiny pinkish button, and his tongue took care of it instead. The wet muscle traced the tender flesh languidly, over and over again, while the index and middle fingers of his hand teased the other nipple incessantly as well. They caressed the areola slowly; softly──expecting to make the blond addicted enough to the touch. Quickly achieving that goal, Aomine squeezed the hard nipple between his unstoppable fingertips, meanwhile his lips nibbled the other nipple softly, drawing a sweet sigh from Kise’s mouth.

“──ah”

“Does it hurt?” Aomine asked even though he already knew the answer. Precisely because of that, he didn’t give Kise the opportunity to reply. Hungrily, Aomine’s mouth wrapped the entire nipple, sucking on it eagerly──noisily. He wanted to make Kise overly sensitive over the action. The hand on the other nipple continued its ministrations shamelessly. His fingers traced the areola slowly, interrupting their caress every now and then so that they could pinch the erect nipple addictively; his nails would scratch at it softly yet viciously. Aomine would repeat this over and over and over again, until Kise’s body was unable to stop jerking and arching against the hand he used to support him.

“──aah...nnh…” Kise tried his hardest to suppress the shameful moans that tried to break free from his mouth. And while he was able to find a way to control them, his body was unable to ignore the unexpected pleasure invading him. His fingers squeezed the black shirt Aomine wore, and his brows were tightly furrowed. Kise had no idea what was happening to his body; all he knew for sure was that not too long ago Aomine’s actions had hurt him and caused him discomfort, now he felt a strange pleasure mixed with the pain. It was a sensation that numbed his senses. It melted him. It made him secretly crave for more.

“Ao──kuh…”

The blue haired male continued shamelessly playing with Kise’s nipples, making him too sensitive over each touch, each bite, each lick.  Even though the blond would like to resist, he seemed unable to do it. He was getting too addicted to the newborn sensations running through his body.

Aomine licked the erect nipple, teasing it with the tip of his warm tongue. Instantly, he felt Kise shivering against his hand, and a content smirk appeared on his lips. Encouraged by the sudden satisfaction, the blue haired male sucked the blond’s nipple hungrily──definitely a bit more harshly. The nails of the hand supporting Kise’s back, grazed over the blond’s pale skin, leaving on it faint marks.

“Aah──annh” It was the only thing the blond’s mouth was able to let out. Kise was melting under Aomine’s mouth and fingers. Every time the blue haired man’s tongue caressed his nipple──every time his mouth shamelessly devoured his nipple, Kise would either moan or shiver in pleasure. What once had hurt, was now  more pleasurable than anything he had ever experienced. And yet, it annoyed him──Aomine was too good at giving him pleasure. He knew where to touch, how to touch and when to do it.

Had he done this before to a girl?

His fingers tightened their grip over the dark fabric of Aomine’s shirt. He had suspected that Aomine was probably experienced, but having it confirmed so easily by each one of his actions, frustrated and irritated Kise more than he had expected.

And why was Aomine sucking his nipple so insistently? What was he expecting? Kise was, obviously, a guy; he wouldn’t turn into a girl just because of that.

“Aah...nnh...s-stop Ao──nhh…” Kise’s fingers squeezed the blue haired male’s shirt tightly, wanting to focus solely on gathering strength enough to resist the hot sensations traveling through his body. He wanted to stop Aomine before losing all control. Besides, he was starting to dislike what he was doing. He was probably thinking of some girl while sucking his nipple, otherwise why would he pay attention only to his chest?

“Ao──AOMINECCHI!”

Displeased with his own thoughts and the blue haired man’s actions, Kise pushed him away. Not expecting such a reaction from the blond, Aomine was clearly caught by surprise and fell on his back over the soft mattress. Unable to get away in time, Kise fell over Aomine’s body, clearly taken aback at the position they had ended up in. He quickly tried to get up, but Aomine’s arms surrounding his waist prevented him from doing so.

“Kise you bastard…” Aomine looked at the other male irritated. “...why the hell did you do that?” He demanded.

Kise furrowed his brows, upset at the blue haired man.

“I had told you to stop. Why did you ignore me?” The blond asked speaking louder than he should.

“Huh? You were clearly enjoying it, why would I listen to what you say? Plus, I was also into it. What’s the damn problem?”

Kise gritted his teeth at the other’s answer. “I bet you were. You were so eager sucking and fondling my chest… But too bad for you, I’m a guy so boobs won’t grow out of nowhere just because you’re sucking my nipples.”

Aomine frowned. “Huh? What are you even──”

“Besides you promised to help me, so stop thinking of boobs and girls and think only of me!”

Aomine blinked once, twice, taken aback at Kise’s words. He wasn’t quite sure that he had heard them well; no, that they even made sense.  _ Think only of me _ ──he had said in a demanding tone. Such words, so possessive, sure couldn’t be ignored that easily.

Aomine looked up at the blond curiously, still mildly surprised. Kise was looking back at him with a serious and imposing expression. It didn’t seem to Aomine that he understood the meaning of his own words. Aomine found it interesting; amusing even. Oh damn it, he needed to tease him about this. He couldn’t let it slide so easily. He was incredulous, obviously, yet the curiosity and the excitement within him, were far greater. 

One of Aomine’s hands traveled from Kise’s waist to the back of his head, forcing the blond to close the distance between their faces some more. His lips, twisted into a content smirk, brushed against Kise’s ear very softly.

“Mm──” Kise shivered at the sensation of Aomine’s hot breath. It was ticklish. It felt strangely good.

The blue haired male giggled teasingly, whispering languidly into the blond’s ear. “Let me tell you a secret Kise…” He paused briefly, so that both his hands could travel downwards until they landed on the blond’s rear. He took a good hold of his buttocks, squeezing their firm softness through the fabric of Kise’s shorts and the underwear beneath them.

Kise let out a breathy gasp, followed by a sweet sigh.

“...from the beginning, I’ve been thinking of nothing but you.”

“Wha──” Aomine licked the sensitive skin behind Kise’s ear, and the latter could only shudder and let out embarrassing noises as Aomine’s mouth teased him.

Teeth bit down the tender flesh of Kise’s earlobe; meanwhile Aomine’s hands massaged the soft buttocks, fingers teasingly grazing over sensitive places creating a strange friction over the blond’s shorts.

Kise let out a shocked gasp.

“Ao-Aomi…necchi, what are you doing?” The blond asked nervously, heart beating faster than ever in anticipation.

Aomine grinned mischievously, looking up at the blond.

“Do you have any idea of what kind of face you’re making?”

“Wha──”

The blue haired man’s hands slid all the way up the blond’s back; one stopping at his waist, perfectly wrapping it, meanwhile the other took hold of Kise’s head. Aomine’s fingers, tangled in soft golden locks of hair. Their noses brushed ever so slightly against each other, and Aomine took the moment to reply to his own question.

“It’s the kind of face that makes me want to kiss you.”

Admitting such a thing made his heart pound stronger. Sure it was absurd; the sudden desire he felt towards Kise was so great he could hardly believe it himself. Yet, all the little bit of regret he had felt at first upon deciding helping Kise, vanished completely.

Kise, on the other hand, looked at the blue haired man beneath him in bewilderment. Aomine’s words took several seconds to reach his brain, however when they did Kise reacted as expected: shocked, embarrassed, nervous, uncertain… and such a turmoil of feelings took easy control of him.

“Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiss?! Who? M-Me?!” Embarrassment reached its peak within Kise thus, miraculously, the blond freed himself from Aomine’s arms──little did he know that the blue haired man had loosened his hold on him on purpose.

Standing on his trembling feet, Kise turned his back to Aomine. Unconsciously his hands traveled up to his chest in search of a way to slow down the strong beat of his heart; even if just a little. Kise closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He inhaled… and exhaled… inhaled… and exhaled… and before long his hazel eyes opened and met his own reflection in the full-length mirror.

Kise observed himself carefully, and the more he did the more taken aback he felt. Noticing how flushed he was just made him feel even more embarrassed; not only was his face deep red stained but also his neck and shoulders. Never before had he blushed this hard. Then again, never before had he felt this embarrassed. Just because of Aominecchi’s words… Just because he said he felt like kissing him… Remembering those words made the blond’s face grow hotter and his heart pound faster──no, no, no! Certainly this had nothing to do with Aominecchi. Certainly he was reacting in such a way because he was a virgin… yes──totally! There was no need to feel this embarrassed and get so frantic over every little thing then. He had to calm down; but how would he even do that when his eyes caught a glimpse of his own crotch? Because of how panicked he was, Kise hadn’t realized it──more like he had forgotten about how hot his body had felt not too long ago, but now he was finally aware of it. He wasn’t fully erect, yet it was quite obvious that his body was reacting sexually, and of course, all because of Aomine. All because Aomine had touched him so sensually… All because his hot breath; his seductive tone of voice; his mischievous blue eyes, had made him captive of the unknown pleasure.

In a daze, as if hypnotized by his own reflection, the blond approached the full-length mirror in small steps. Reaching the object, his hands found support against the glassy surface, and Kise stared at himself carefully; analyzing his own aroused figure. He couldn’t believe it. Kise was flabbergasted; of course not at the fact of being aroused, but at the fact of knowing that his body had reacted in such a way because of Aominecchi and his sensual caresses.

From behind Aomine observed Kise with a grin. For some reason watching Kise reacting in such a way made him feel satisfied──a lot, if he may say so. Why though, he had no idea, but no way in hell would he let such an opportunity slip past his fingers. He could always think of complicated things later, but for now he would enjoy the moment──to be more precise, he would enjoy Kise’s hidden eroticism.

The blue haired man approached the panicked blond quietly from behind. One of his hands trapped Kise between himself and the mirror; while the other imprisoned his body in an unexpected hold. His fingers caressed the heated skin and his mouth spoke seductively into the blond’s ear.

“It’s far from enough, right Kise?”

A shiver ran down the blond’s spine. Aomine pretended not to notice it and continued.

“From 0 to 10 I’d give you a 3.” The blue haired man noticed how his statement had aroused surprise in the wide hazel orbs reflected in the mirror. His grin too widened, but in pure amusement. “I mean, it’ll be so, right? Sure you were quite sexy back there, if we think of that then I guess I’d give you a 5, but right now far from sexy you look cute, and that’s not what you want right?”

Kise’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, yet no words came out. What should he say? Sure Aomine was right and having in mind his manager’s advice, he couldn’t help but agree with the other male. But… this was really embarrassing! Plus; Aominecchi’s voice was making him feel things he didn’t──shouldn’t want.

“Your goal is to make an erotic enough expression for that advertisement right? But your level of eroticism is too low──” That was not true, Aomine was well aware of it, but in order to get the reactions he wanted from Kise, he decided to tease him. “──so you gotta level up and, like promised, I’ll help you.” 

Finishing his speech, Aomine’s mouth nibbled the blond’s earlobe. Yet, contrary to what he thought, Kise felt irritated at his explanation. 

“Don’t treat this as if it was a game!” Kise’s mouth ended up demanding before he could even realize it. However, Aomine didn’t take it badly; on the contrary.

“Oh but it is almost like a game. Wanna see? Look when I touch here──” His hand traveled up Kise’s naked torso in search for a small nipple. Quickly finding it, his fingers shamelessly rolled and pinched it. Still sensitive from all the lustful ministrations from before, Kise let out a moan as he felt a shiver running down his spine.

“──you instantly level up.” Aomine’s lips curled up in a smirk.

“Wha──” Having been lost in the momentary pleasure Aominecchi’s fingers had given him so unexpectedly, Kise gasped in shock as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He had intended to yell at Aomine, yet his sultry figure outshined Aomine’s completely.

The blond couldn’t understand the meaning of his panting mouth; nor the meaning of his needy gaze; even someone as inexperienced as him could tell what his half -lidded eyes were pleading… as if he wanted Aominecchi to continue what he had done──and maybe more… Why? Why was he reacting like that? Sure it had felt good, but…

Aomine’s mouth nonetheless, interrupted his thoughts.

“Congrats Kise, you leveled up. You’re currently on level 4 and in need of 50 more points to reach level 5.” His smirk widened all the more at Kise’s embarrassed expression.

“Like I said, why are you treating this as a game?”

“Well, shall we continue Kise? Don’t forget to look at the mirror.” The blue haired male’s mouth uttered lowly into the blond’s ear. Yet again, Aomine felt how the blond shivered against him due to his bold words.

In a panic Kise tried to find excuses to refute Aomine’s ideas.

“I-I think that my current expression is good enough…”

Of course Aomine ignored Kise’s attempt at rejecting him and continued what he had planned to do; always in a teasing way. It just felt too good teasing the blond.

The hand supported against the mirror moved from the large object to Kise’s body, touching the hot skin shamelessly. His fingers explored the blond’s chest…

“Ah but you don’t like it when I play with your nipples huh… Right, I had forgotten for a moment.”

...running through his abs, stopping at his hips…

“Then, what if you took these off?” His index ran through the fabric of Kise’s shorts, pointing out the obvious.

Kise’s heart skipped a beat at the bold action and suggestion. Bit by bit, anxiety filled him, and yet Kise felt frustrated as well. The reason for it was simple: Aomine had total control over him; and as if that wasn’t enough, he kept teasing and ordering him around. It wasn’t fair. Why did he──his actions provoke such reactions within Kise? The blond himself didn’t understand, then again, with Aomine’s actions Kise had little time to properly organize his thoughts. But he would think of complicated things later because now, Kise was determined to make Aomine feel as he felt; even if only a little. No, he wouldn’t even ask for that much, he just wanted to provoke on Aomine a different kind of reaction… something that would let Kise know that Aomine was aware of his presence; that Aominecchi desired Kise even if only a little bit.

“It’s not fair like this…”

Surprised but above all confused at Kise’s low mutter, Aomine asked, “What isn’t?”

“I’m the only one undressing… it’s unfair! Undress too Aominecchi! I-If you don’t then I won’t take off the rest of my clothes!!” The golden eyes looked determined at Aomine through the mirror. On the contrary the blue orbs observed Kise so surprised that they didn’t even dare to blink. 

Only after a moment did Kise realize what he had just said, and he instantly felt heat gathering on his cheeks. Why the hell had he said such a thing? Was he stupid? What was he expecting to get out of that threat? It was obvious that Aomine wouldn’t listen to him… in the least he would just stop helping him out, as he was simply doing him a favor. Ah, he really was an idiot! Now it was all over…

──wait, he should be relieved. Hadn’t he been trying to stop Aomine since a while ago? Then why did he feel disappointed?

Astonishment wasn’t enough to describe what Aomine felt after hearing such a demand from Kise. As if it wasn’t enough, this was the second time that the blond demanded something out of him. And yet, the blue haired man didn’t dislike it at all; on the contrary. He was well aware of the implications of Kise’s order, even though he wasn’t so sure that Kise himself was so too, nevertheless instead of feeling reluctant to do it, or even disgusted, Aomine was willing to do what the blond had asked him to without complaining.

The blue haired male grinned maliciously.

He might have gone mad suddenly, yet he didn’t give a fuck about it in all honesty. All that mattered to him right now was enjoying his time with Kise. Fuck their bet and the help he should give the blond.

Having decided what he really wanted to do from this moment on, Aomine’s large hands grabbed the blond’s waist and spun him around with ease. Shamelessly, his nose brushed against Kise’s who looked at him in amazement due to the unexpected action. Soon enough though, Kise’s face, neck and shoulders flushed in embarrassment. Satisfied with the adorable reaction, Aomine’s hands surrounding Kise’s waist, attracted the shy body closer to himself.

Without any restraint, Aomine uttered lasciviously, “If you want to see me naked so bad, then undress me.”

“What did you──”

“It’s exactly as you heard. My clothes aren’t bothering me in the least──” A lie, yet he wouldn’t admit it; obviously. “──besides you’re the one wanting me naked so go on; undress me. If you don’t I won’t do it either.”

Irritated Kise was ready to complain. “What?! Then I──”

“And you can stop right there. Kise, I’m giving you an option here, I’m not exactly opposing to the idea of taking off my clothes… I just don’t really feel the need to take them off, but if you want to you can do it for me. Of course, if you don’t want to undress me then don’t do it. I don’t really care either way. However…”

Aomine paused briefly and Kise swallowed hard in anticipation. The blond’s heart beat stronger than ever while expecting the rest of Aominecchi’s speech. Still, it was truly frustrating; how was it possible that even verbally Aomine was winning? This was no different from their one-on-one matches.

“...if you chose not to undress me, you can’t refuse to undress either. Remember that I’m giving you a choice, so it’s all up to you.”

Kise should have been expecting something like this, yet he couldn’t help but be amazed. However if Aomine thought that he would overwhelm him with such suggestions, then he was terribly wrong!

“I just have to undress you…?” He asked lowly.

“If you want.” Aomine tried to sound as indifferent and confident as he could, yet deep down he felt truly expectant. Even his heart seemed excited about its owner’s situation, as it pounded fastly against his chest.

Kise’s fingers reached for Aomine’s shirt, nervously grasping its hem, meanwhile Aomine’s arms freed Kise’s waist and the blond swallowed hard, unsure and self-conscious. Aominecchi was observing him closely, Kise could feel his deep blue eyes on him, yet he didn’t want to back down now. Not after coming so far. Not after challenging Aominecchi.

Determined, the blond started pulling the dark fabric of the blue haired male’s shirt up. Little by little, tanned skin was revealed. As if some magnetic force was doing it, Kise’s eyes couldn’t look away from Aomine’s skin. The warmth transmitted from the dark shirt to his fingers made his heart race faster, stronger, unstoppably. Although it wasn’t intentional, the back of the blond’s fingers grazed over the tanned flesh as Kise pulled the shirt all the way up Aomine’s torso.

Having completed his task, Kise grasped Aomine’s shirt unsure about what to do with it. His hands nonetheless, savored the warmth lingering in it, however his golden colored orbs remained fixed on the blue haired man’s naked torso. Kise had seen that same torso many times before, but never had it provoked in him the type of sensations it was provoking now. The more he observed his friend’s body, the tighter his hands would grasp the shirt. Kise didn’t understand; Aomine was clearly a man, the blond was well aware of it, yet the simple sight of Aomine’s figure crushed all the reason left within him. As he tightened the shirt Kise fought against the wild urges attacking him. Unfortunately he seemed to be losing as the strong will to throw away the shirt and give in to his desire of touching Aomine seemed to be growing fiercer within him.

── _ I can’t… I can’t _ ──a voice in his head repeated that same thing over and over, as Kise swallowed hard completely mesmerized by Aomine. The blue haired man was in shape, of course he would be, he exercised a lot thus it was obvious; and Kise wanted to run his fingers through his salient abs, to feel their firmness with his own hands…

But he couldn’t.

But he wanted to do it so badly…

No, no, no he couldn’t!

But...

“So, what now Kise?”

The mischievous tone of Aomine’s voice took away the last bit of reason within Kise, letting him finally succumb to his desires. The shirt in his hands fell smoothly at his feet, without hesitation he reached out for the appetizing naked body in front of him. His fingertips were the first making contact with the tanned skin, just by doing so a shiver ran down the blond’s spine. A small moan escaped through his lips at the sensation and the rest of his fingers followed by the palm of his hands made contact with Aomine’s skin. Heat gathered at the lower part of his body as his hands explored the toned chest, traveling all the way down the abs, repeating the daring caresses again and again.

Kise was so utterly lost in the strong desire to feel Aomine, that he didn’t even notice the blue haired male’s bewilderment. Aomine doubted his own eyes for moments, however the feeling of Kise’s hands touching him confirmed that he was not dreaming.

Aomine’s arms embraced the blond’s waist one more time, attracting the body closer to himself.

“Kise…” His mouth uttered as his face got closer to Kise’s. Somehow Aomine himself was no longer on his right mind, he could tell; Kise had driven him crazy bit by bit,  but he didn’t care about it in the slightest anymore.

As if by magic Kise returned to his senses with Aomine’s voice.

“Ah… No... S-Sorry… I didn’t──”

Realizing what he had just done, the blond panicked and tried to pull away from the other man but in vain.

“No way in hell am I gonna let you escape after seducing me like that!”

Before Kise could say anything, Aomine’s mouth attacked his hungrily. Teeth bit down his lips causing a slight pain that was quickly licked away by Aomine’s shameless tongue. Pleasure replaced the pain in an instant. Unable to stand it, Kise’s shy mouth let out a moan, and Aomine instantly took advantage of it invading it with his tongue. Kise whimpered sweetly at the sensation of the wet muscle exploring every corner of his mouth. His own tongue tangled with Aomine’s clumsily, and the little bit of reason that remained within him vanished in a flash. His struggling body gave in to the pleasure of that hungry kiss; his arms embraced Aomine’s neck whom deepened the kiss after feeling Kise’s total acceptance.

As lips devoured lips, Aomine’s desire towards Kise grew stronger by the second, and the same was happening to the blond; he could tell as he felt the hard member rubbing against his own beneath the fabric of their clothes. When he first started this dumb joke of helping Kise out, he never expected to get so far with the blond and yet here he was, nearly losing control just over a small friction against his cock and a kiss that felt way better than it was supposed to. This was crazy! This world, him, Kise… and yet he couldn’t give two fucks about anything anymore.

Without breaking the kiss, Aomine led Kise back to the bed. It wasn’t until he felt the soft mattress against his legs that he separated their lips.

“Kise…” He uttered, simply pausing to push the blond’s body against the bed. Still in a daze, gasping breathlessly, Kise complied. Leaning over the blond’s lying body, Aomine continued his speech. “...I want you so bad right now that I can barely restrain myself.”

At those words, Kise was brought back to reality from his drunk-like state.

“W-What…” He thought he had misheard things just now.

And yet, without so much as a sign of hesitation, Aomine repeated; “I want you.” Expression more serious than Kise had ever had the opportunity to see.

Kise’s heart skipped a beat, racing furiously fast against his chest the next second.

“You… R-Really?” He asked not quite believing his ears.

“As real as this──” Aomine decided to illustrate his speech by pressing his hard-on against Kise’s rear.

Things got so awfully obvious for the blond, that he couldn’t help but panic.

“U-Uwaaaah──I-I got it! I got it!” He felt so flustered… He just wanted to dig a hole and hid inside it. Nevertheless, he still felt a certain satisfaction over the fact that Aomine desired him.

“Are you stupid or what?”

Aomine’s question brought him back to reality.

“Huh?”

“Why that panicked expression?”

Indeed Kise felt like an idiot. Why had he let it show so easily on his face? He should have done a better job at hiding his panic. Then again, it was quite hard to do it with Aominecchi’s crotch practically glued to his ass. Thank God they still had their lower parts covered with clothes.

Aomine let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn’t particularly wanted to scare the blond.

“Listen─” Running his tanned fingers through his hair, Aomine looked Kise in the eyes and reassured him as best as he could; “─I may be a jerk about a lot of stuff but I’d really never do anything to hurt you.”

Strange as it could be, Kise felt more calm; at least until Aomine added some more words to his reassuring speech.

“That said, it doesn’t mean I won’t do you. I will.”

Kise was so shocked he didn’t even know how to react anymore. Obviously he panicked once again, letting the blue haired man know right away.

Another sigh escaped through his lips.

“Like I said… don’t panic idiot. Were you even listening to me? I won’t hurt you.”

“You just said you’d do me… You’re contradicting yourself.” Kise felt a little annoyed at Aomine and his confusing words.

“Yeah, and I will but not today.”

“What…”

A grin made its way on Aomine’s lips as they approached Kise’s.

“That said; I still want you. Will you trust me, Kise?”

Enticed by Aomine’s seductive voice and face, Kise was unable to articulate a single word of rejection; but even if he had done it, his eyes would easily give away his true emotions.

 

* * *

 

 

Sprawled on all fours on his bed with Aomine behind him taking care of his body, Kise could do nothing aside from moaning at the exquisite pleasure. Moan after moan escaped through his lips sweetly and yet more intensely by the second. 

“Aah… aah… nnh… w-wait… Aominecchi…”

“Wait? Heh, there’s no way Kise.” Aomine said panting.

Far from stopping, Aomine intensified his thrusts; his cock thrusted between Kise’s legs rubbing against his balls and dick.

“Aaah… Ao...minecchi…”

The smooth and hot flesh of Kise’s legs tightening around Aomine’s cock felt so unbearably good, which made him well aware of the fact that he wouldn’t last too long.

“Nnh… ah… aanh… s-slow… down a… aah…”

“Ahh──” Aomine chuckled between muffled moans and pants. “That’s impossible Kise.”

Kise’s fingers squeezed the sheets beneath him. He could feel great waves of pleasure attacking him at each one of Aomine’s thrusts. The way their cocks rubbed together made him tremble at the addictive friction, and he couldn’t stop his own body from reacting in pure need. His hips moved along with Aomine’s intense thrusts, desperately yearning for a harder friction; a faster rhythm, anything that could help extinguish that burning sensation attacking his entire core. At some point along the way, one of his hands joined the frantic movements, caressing his own cock shamelessly. It felt so goodthat he was starting to think that he might actually pass out.

How could it feel so good? This looked like sex but it wasn’t the real thing, far from it, this was a mere way to satiate their hot bodies into finding release together──at least until next time, or so Aominecchi had told him──and yet it felt so good… Was it normal? Was it because he was a virgin? He didn’t know. He didn’t care.

A sudden thrust against a sensitive spot between his balls had Kise throwing his head back, moaning desperately. The pleasure hitting him at that moment was so intense and without a single word of warning, Kise saw white and came hard on his hand and the bed sheets.

The spasms of Kise’s release against Aomine’s body made the latter groan at the pleasurable sensation hitting his pelvis. An unbearable and yet so desired heat gathered on his groin as Kise’s legs tightened his rock-hard cock as he came. Aomine was unable to move for long seconds, moaning at the intense pleasure, and it took all of him not to come along with Kise.

This was crazy… How come he was feeling so good?

“Fuck──” He cursed under his moans and pants, resuming his thrusts between Kise’s legs.

He thrusted harder, faster, into the slick and smooth flesh. Kise’s cum just made things hotter for him. The wetness helped his cock sliding better between the blond’s legs and every time their cocks rubbed together it sent an intense jolt down his spine. Aomine wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but even his body was trembling due to the pleasure possessing him.

With his body still sensitive from his release, Kise was unable to resist against so much stimulation. His cock hardened yet again as Aomine tortured him again and again with his strong thrusts. He moaned, desperate, needy, hot…. Kise was a total mess and all because of Aomine.

“Aah… Ao──I’m… again──”

This time both his hands squeezed the bedsheets──he had no strength left to attend to his own needs. Such intense pleasure was stealing his forces──that and the exhaustion of his last orgasm. Yet it felt so good… it felt good because Aomine’s movements took care of any of Kise’s needs.

Honestly he wanted this to last a tiny bit longer, but he was clearly unable to resist. Aomine was also at his limit, so he thrusted even harder, stronger, deeper between Kise’s legs; the friction over their cocks as they rubbed against each other increased. His pelvis hit Kise’s ass wildly making them both moan at the sudden pain mixed with the even more intense pleasure. His cock touched Kise on that same sensitive spot between his balls, and without a needed warning the blond was coming, harder than before, pulling Aomine along with him to his own release; so Aomine let his body be dominated by the pleasure and felt how, together with Kise in perfect sync, their bodies convulsed against each other as their lust was released.

Aomine had never felt so good before. If this felt like heaven already, he didn’t even want to think about how it would feel once they became one.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine was satisfied, seriously, yet he still felt like something was lacking. His blue eyes wandered around the room as if searching for that something, when suddenly they stopped and observed Kise’s naked figure lying exhausted at his side. His orbs run the blond’s body from head to toe, taking a last peek at Kise’s butt. As if by magic, his brain found what was it that supposedly lacked between them right now to leave Aomine slightly frustrated.

Grinning mischievously at the sudden idea he had had, Aomine’s face was lowered enough until it got mere inches away from Kise’s cute butt-cheeks. Anticipating the blond’s reaction, Aomine’s heartbeat fastened, and without so much as a thought the blue haired man brought his mouth to the soft flesh of Kise’s ass.

His teeth bit down without hesitation, yet carefully, and as expected Kise reacted.

“W-What are you doing Aominecchi?” He asked looking back at the other man over his shoulder, utterly taken aback.

Aomine didn’t even think of giving him a verbal reply; instead he continued doing what he wanted until he was satisfied.

His mouth sucked the tender flesh so erotically that Kise couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

Satisfied, Aomine moved his mouth away and appreciated the cute hickey he had left on Kise’s ass.

Grinning he finally replied, “I’m marking you.”

“What?”

“If you ever dare to ask someone else to help you with these kinds of things, before doing you they will think twice once they see this kiss mark.” Aomine explained quite proudly.

“W-What in the… Aominecchi I’d never ask for help to someone else!” Kise stated scandalized at Aomine’s implications.

“Dunno about that… You said you’d ask for help to your senpai and Kagami if I refused helping you.”

“That was just in the spur of the moment. I wouldn’t really do it.”

“It doesn’t matter, like this I’ll feel more relieved anyways.” The grin widened as he lied down next to the blond.

“Aominecchi’s really an idiot every now and then.” Kise let out a small sigh.

“What?” Aomine growled irritated at the insult.

“You know I won’t ask for help anymore, but even if I did, this won’t last forever you know?”

True. Kise did have a point, yet Aomine had just the right solution for it.

Aomine brought his face closer to Kise’s, whispering against his lips, “Then I’ll just have to make sure to replace it by a new hickey whenever it starts vanishing.”

“You’re so shameless Aominecchi.” Kise’s cheeks heated up a little at the other’s boldness.

“I’m just making sure that others will know that you’re mine now.”

Kise pouted, cheeks redder.

“And too overconfident.”

“Am I?” He threw at the blond leaving him speechless but just for a couple of seconds.

“Heh.” Kise chuckled as he stood up from the bed. Aomine on the other hand observed him as he got closer to the bedroom’s door. He quickly assumed that he would take a shower… and yet, the blond stopped, looking back at him wearing a mischievous expression on his face. He looked so sexy that Aomine had to swallow hard at the erotic view.

“I guess I understand your overconfidence──Daiki.” Now it was Kise’s turn to smirk in satisfaction. Aominecchi’s shocked expression was priceless; however at the fast way his face and ears reddened, Kise couldn’t help but think of how adorable he looked. But, thanks to that expression, Kise confirmed what he needed──after all it seemed like Aominecchi too was his now.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. Feel free to sleep, Daikicchi.”

Without so much as a glance Kise left the bedroom.

Aomine, on the other hand, dug his face in the soft pillow way too embarrassed to do anything else. He sure wasn’t expecting Kise to be that bold. Damn it… This was crazy!

“Tsk, I’m so gonna ravish him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah omg I dunno about this >///< I wonder if you’re disappointed girl, bc there’s no actual penetration (?) but there’s a reason for that tbh: bc Kise is a virgin, I wouldn’t be able to write it without turning this fic into a romantic and lame mess xD and I didn’t want that here, so I found a kind of alternate solution? lol gosh I dunno … I hope you still liked it QvQ all in all I loved writing this and even though it took me so long to bring you the conclusion of it, thank you so much for requesting me this fic >w< ! 
> 
> To the rest of my patient readers QwQ thank you so much for reading until the end, and although I had so many mistakes here and there, I hope you had enjoyed reading as well ! 
> 
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
